TeaseBTS bias x Reader
by PervertFangirl
Summary: Your BTS bias just got home from a concert d he missed you ;)


_[A/N]: Sorry for any typo and wrong grammar._ _Category: Smutty-fluff  
_ _Type: Two-shots_ _  
_ _Pairing: BTS Bias x Reader._ _Here you ,sinners. *insert evil laugh here*_

It's been almost three months since you last saw has been really busy these passed few months with their world concert you miss him is an understatement,you wanted to see him,you needed to see finally the long wait is now over,glancing at the wall clock,you know he'll come home in any minute now.

You've been sitting on the sofa for more than fifteen minutes, tapping your finger on the wooden table waiting for his arrival with anticipation,but being the not-so-patient person you are,you constantly feel bored so you decided to go to the kitchen area to make some while pouring the hot water down to your mug,enjoying the refreshing scent of it.

After you finished making your tea you bring your mug on the dinning table and allowed yourself to sit on a were about to take a sip when you hear an opening creak of the front door of your house,you gasp slightly feeling your heart beat with anticipation,you instantly jolted up from you seat,almost running to where the creaking sound came ,you saw him taking off his shoes.

"Hi" you said quietly.

He slowly glanced up to you then gave you his cutest smile.

"Hey" he said as he opened his arms for you.,you can feel the tiredness oozing from his voice.

You smiled sweetly and run to pulled you in, closing the gap between you and him,feeling his arms around you,embracing you tightly,enveloping you with his warmth while you nuzzled your face on his chest.

"Missed me?" he cooed,you can feel the vibration of his deep voice on his pushed him slightly looking to his eyes.

"Well,obviously, ,how was the concert tour?" you said pulling away and walk him to the living area "It's almost perfect,Seeing ARMYs and hearing their cheers is enough to restore our energy,despite of being really exhausted." he smiled.

"Almost?" you asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Because you're not there.I wish you were there tho." his said staring deeply at you. "But it's 're here now" he added as he sat on the couch.

"It's late,you should rest,you have work tomorrow, right?" he said worriedly,taking your hand and try pull you onto his lap.

"No." you resisted "you should rest,you're obviously tired,plus i take a leave at work,so we can spend time together." you smiled at him.

"But i rather eat than sleep" he said hoarsely.

"Okay,i'll prepare foo-" your words were cut when he abruptly pull your hand and prompted you to sit on his lap facing him,giving him the 'what the fuck' look when he brought your hands on his shoulder ,your were about to argue when he opened his mouth.

"Baby,i missed you" he breathed out. "Me too" you said giving him a small smile.

"Say it." he insisted.

"Say what?" you asked teasingly,knowing what he wants.

He pulled you into a short soft and slow kiss then pulled away resting his forehead against yours,his hands resting on the both side of your head,tucking your hair behind you ear. "Say that you missed me" he said biting his lip staring directly at your brown hues.

You smiled sweetly wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I missed you" you said as you pull him for another kiss,the kiss was supposed to be just a short lip lock kiss,but it became heated when he brought his hand on the both side of your waist squeezing it and pulled you closer.

He let out a low moan when you nibble and tug his lower lip and bring your hands at the back of his head tugging his licked your lips asking for entrance,but being a tease you are,you keep you mouth close.

"Baby" he groaned pulling away looking to your eyes with his lust-filled dark brown hues,only to kiss you again,harder this felt him squeeze your ass as you accidentally let out a quiet moan allowing his soft hot wet muscle inside of your hot cavern.

You both hummed when he swirled his tongue around yours,tracing the back of your teeth,sucking your tongue,licking every inch of your feel him squeezed your ass once again before moving his lips to your nose,to your cheeks down to your neck,finding your sweet-spot biting it and sucking on it gently.

"Ah" you yelped.

"Baby,i want you, now" he said trailing hot wet kisses from your neck to your shoulder are getting hotter when you pushed him and smile playfully at him

"You said you're hungry.."you said as he looked at your form,from your half-lidded eyes,to your flushed cheeks,red swollen lips down to your exposed neck,bringing his right hand there,tracing the purple marks he made earlier which he found sexy,then he looked to you eyes.

"I am" he said in smoky tone that made you was about to kiss you again when you slightly pushed him again for the second time.

"I meant food" you said giggling and get off his lap,walking towards the kitchen open the fridge bending over giving him a fine view of your heard him groaned,smirking to yourself you peeked over your shoulder only to see him already standing beside you,pouting.

You let out a small laugh when you saw a bulge protruding from his lower area "What would you like to eat?" you ask him.

"Baby,you know i prefer to eat you over food" he said seductively licking his lips eyeing your figure and wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you closer and resting his forehead against yours "And seeing you wearing my shirt is not helping." he breathed out huskily and you bit your lip.

"Stop biting that lip" he growled staring at your lips.

Then he leaned closer to your ear and whisper. "I might lose my control and fuck you against the wall,would you like that,hmm?" you felt butterflies in your stomach and your legs wobble when you heard him say those words with his deep husky voice,unbeknownst to him,you too,are trying to control yourself.

"Please" you moaned,mentally smirking to grunted licking the shell of your 'd be lying if you said that doesn't turned you ,you can feel your panties getting wetter and wetter with each touch he gives you.

"Please...stop" you giggled.

"I'll cook" you added. "I'm not hungry for food." he whined .

"Well,mister,if you're not,then i am." you said raising your left eyebrow.

 _"Eat me then"_ he said smirking at you sexily.

 _"Maybe i will,_ if you let me cook and eat my food in peace" you said turning your back at him walking towards the kitchen counter.

"Tease" he grunted. 'Two can play in this game' he thought to himself,smirking at your busy figure as he followed you to the kitchen counter."Okay" he said you can feel his presence from place his hands on both sides of the counter,trapping you as he leaned in purposely grinding his erection against you ass.

"I'll help you,then" he whisper on your left ear,his breath hot and husky.

[A/N]:Comment and vote if you want this to have a second part ;)


End file.
